Is Existence a Quirk
by Lue-Ella Creator
Summary: I’m not good with descriptions. Please just read it.
1. Todoroki’sPOV

Todoroki's POV

I knew that I loved Midoriya the moment he yelled at me in the semifinals of the UA sports festival. "It's your quirk, not his!" Those fateful words. So simple yet so powerful in their simplicity. Spoke. From his heart, just like everything else about him. I stared at him and forgot about me father watching in the crowd, I just saw him. Midoriya. Face flushed with fighting, body breaking with each attack he had blocked, eyes that refused to give up. And I loved him.

"Thank you, Midoriya." Moments later, he collapsed, unconscious. I ran to him and helped him into a stretcher. I wanted to follow him to Recovery Girl but by then I'd seen my father again and my heart started to freeze. How could I have forgotten? Even for a moment. I walked past him, not even fully registering what I'd said, only knowing that what if said was true. I was confused. And not just about whether using my father's flames had been a mistake. Midoriya was a boy, how could I love him?

When I was younger, I watched my father beat my brother when he said "he's kinda hot, I guess." in response to my sister's almost nonstop nagging about a boy in his class. He'd meant it as a joke but that sentence was all Endeavor had heard and he wouldn't stop until my brother was no longer responding to blows. Eandeavor had done that as a response to a _joke, _what would he do if he knew? To Midoriya? That thought chilled my blood and burned it at the same time. I couldn't let him know. I couldn't let Midoriya know either. He'd be different around me if he knew. He wouldn't hate me, that wasn't part of his nature. He was incapable of hating someone for fundamental, but he would be different.

Thankfully, I wasn't much a talker in class, so it wasn't weird when I was quiet. Something about me must have been though, no matter how much I tried to hide it because Ochako cornered me one day as we left. "What's going on with you,Todoroki? Did something happen?"

I looked at her, slowly, trying to hide that her question scared me. "What?"

"You know ... You're not the same. You look. The same but -"

"Ochako-née!" A little girl with Ochako's brown hair and fair skin skidded into her. "You're late!" And as she noticed me, her eyes and hair changed color. Green, red and white. She pulled frantically on Ochako's sleeve practically bouncing with excitement. "Onee-Chan. It's him. He's the one I was telling you about."

"What?" Both Ochako and I said.

"Are you sure, Mika? If it's him, you know what could happen, right?"

"I'm positive, Onee-Chan."

"Okay." Ochako turned back to me and I almost dreaded the look of mischievous delight in her eyes, more that I did original question. "I'll see you tomorrow, Todoroki." Then she picked up the little girl, who was waving and smiling like a lunatic, and walked to train. I have been more glad that we do t take the same train home.


	2. Deku’sPOV

I got an email from Ochako today. That itself wasn't weird. Ochako was my best friend. Basically a sister. She was the only one, aside from my mom, who knew I was gay. In fact, I'm sure those two are the only ones who knew. And I worked hard to keep it that way.

To: Deku

From: Ochako

Subject: Guess what?

Hey, Deku. Guess what? Guess who I was just saw at the train station! Todoroki! Mister in control. That boy is FINE. He seems to be having a little problem with his love-life according to my little sister. *I stopped reading. Ochako has a younger sister? I didn't know she had siblings. I wondered how close in age they were* Now, I know that for most older sister's to listen to their younger siblings on the live lives of their classmates isn't a good thing. Especially, if they literally met them for a total of thirty seconds. But that's her quirk. She can feel other people's emotions if she's close. Or if I'm close to them. I guess I'm close enough, cause she's been dreaming about a boy recently but she won't tell me what they're about. Which is weird for her. She usually tells me that kind of stuff. I was kind of worried until she told me that Todoroki was the boy from her dreams. The one she was telling me about. 'The one who has a big heart but needs a BIIIG shive because he's kinda stubborn and the other one just sorta needs to be there when it happens'. Her words not mine. What do you think of that? Isn't that awesome!

-Ochako

I stared at my computer screen for several minutes trying to understand. Todoroki was having trouble with love? Ochako had a younger sister? How old was she? Why hadn't I heard about her? Todoroki? Love? My head landed with a thunk in my crossed arms. "Someone, please, shoot me." I moaned into my makeshift pillow. I lifted my head and typed a reply.

To: Ochako

From: Deku

Subject: What?

I didn't know you had a sister. What's her name? You said she had an emotion based quirk? How does it work? Is it reliable? No, actually, I don't want to know if Todoroki's having trouble with a girl, I don't want to know. Well, I kind of do. But mostly do t. I have no idea what I would feel if I knew who the girl was... Like I was dying. I guess. Ignore me, I'm rambling. Do you have any other siblings? What are their quirks?

-Deku

I hit send before I could erase anything and waited. The reply came almost instantly but it felt like forever.

To: Deku

From: Ochako

Subject: Whoops

Oops. I'm not really supposed to mention hey to other people. She doesn't leave our house much. Her name is Mika and she's seven years old. She's so cute! I hope she meets you soon. She can't be around a lot of people for long periods of time because all the conflicting emotions make her sick. And, yes, it is VERY reliable. She's watching me type this and is trying to get me to give her the keyboard but I won't do that cause I wanna know first. See you tomorrow, Deku.

-Ochako

And once again, I'm left staring at my screen. Wondering what is going on? And if I even want to know.


	3. TodorokiPOV

I was anxious all day today for no reason it seems. Midoriya acted the same and so did Ochako. And everyone else was their typical weird selves so I wasn't too worried about them. There's a knock on my dorm door, I drag myself out of bed and answer it. There, in the doorway, is that little girl from yesterday. Yikes. How did this kid find me? But something's wrong, she looks sick. Shivering and pale, her hair and eyes are changing colors faster than I can register. I kneel so I can look her in the eye. The second they meet mine, they change again. But this time, they stay. A beautiful green. The same shade and shape as Midoriya's. Her hair becomes a longer version of his too. She throws her arms around my shoulders and shudders vefore passing out. I bring her to my bed and lay her in it as gently as I can and then I call Uraraka.

She picks up almost instantly. But she must not have checked the caller ID because she thinks I'm Midoriya. "Hey, it's about time you called, Deku. I was beginning to wo see if Mistet - "

"Uraraka," I interrupt.

Silence. Then. "Todoroki? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I kind of need your help."

"Wonderful. With what?"

"Your little sister is in my room. It's not that far from yours. Actually, it's in the same spot only on the boys' side. Maybe that's how she got here. She was looking for you." I realize I'm rambling and shut my mouth. There's silence I. The other end of the phone and I am just wondering if somehow, I said something I shouldn't have and am going through what I said when she speaks. "Mika doesn't leave the house unless there's a good reason. Did she say anything?"

"Why do t you come ask her?"

"Okay." She hangs up and I can hear her coming a few minutes later. There's. Knock on the door and I let Uraraka in. "She's sleeping." I tell her.

This seems to surprise her? "Sleeping?"

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"Kinda. She usually can't sleep when if there is a person she's not familiar with around. That's how she explains it to me anyways."

"She's - What? - seven? Wouldn't you know her sleep pattern?"

"Yes. And if she had been with us her whole life, I would. Can I see her?" I gesture to my bed and she steps into the enclosed area. "Aww. She's so cute. I just want to hug her."

"Why don't you?"

Uraraka's eyebrows raise slightly. "Have you tried to move her yet?" She asked.

I haven't and shrug.

"If anyone touches her that doesn't line up with either who she fell asleep with or the one she's dreaming about, she'll scream in pain. And good luck explaining that."

Great. I have a child in my bed who looks like what I imagine Midoriya would look like as a seven year old. "Who does she look like to you?" Uraraka asks me. I look at her for a moment, confused. "Her basic features look different to different people. Especially when she sleeps." Oh. Okay. "I've heard from mom that she looks like what Dad looked like as a kid. And the opposite from Dad. I have a theory that she looks like the person we love most when she sleeps. The more she consistently resembles them the more you love the person." Oh. Okay. "So, who does she look like to you?" I am not going to answer that question. I'm not. And thankfully, I don't have to, because the girl sits up stretches. "Hey, Onee-Chan. What are you doing here?"

Ochako smiles. "What are you doing here?" Her voice is light and slightly joking, though what the joke could be I don't have a clue. The little girl's response does absolutely nothing to clear up what on earth they could be talking about. "Giving a BIIIIG push." Ochako's mouthforms an "o" shape before breaking into a broad grin.

"Did you tell Mom and Dad where you are?"

"Yup. Told them I'm going to stay with the best big sister in the world. And that she's gonna help me. Cause these dreams are driving me insane and if they don't stop, I'm gonna go mad."

"Then why didn't you come to my room?"

"Cause he's the one having the dreams." She gestured to me, and I immediately felt Ochako's eyes on me. "Oh."

"Yeah." The girl dragged the word out. "That. And there were too many people in the main area earlier." She hopped down and went over to Ochako, slipping her hand in her bigger one. "Let's go to your room now. Deku's there. I wanna meet him."


	4. DekuPOV

I got an email from Ochako today. That itself wasn't weird. Ochako was my best friend. Basically a sister. She was the only one, aside from my mom, who knew I was gay. In fact, I'm sure those two are the only ones who knew. And I worked hard to keep it that way.

To: Deku

From: Ochako

Subject: Guess what?

Hey, Deku. Guess what? Guess who I was just saw at the train station! Todoroki! Mister in control. That boy is FINE. He seems to be having a little problem with his love-life according to my little sister. *I stopped reading. Ochako has a younger sister? I didn't know she had siblings. I wondered how close in age they were* Now, I know that for most older sister's to listen to their younger siblings on the live lives of their classmates isn't a good thing. Especially, if they literally met them for a total of thirty seconds. But that's her quirk. She can feel other people's emotions if she's close. Or if I'm close to them. I guess I'm close enough, cause she's been dreaming about a boy recently but she won't tell me what they're about. Which is weird for her. She usually tells me that kind of stuff. I was kind of worried until she told me that Todoroki was the boy from her dreams. The one she was telling me about. 'The one who has a big heart but needs a BIIIG shive because he's kinda stubborn and the other one just sorta needs to be there when it happens'. Her words not mine. What do you think of that? Isn't that awesome!

-Ochako

I stared at my computer screen for several minutes trying to understand. Todoroki was having trouble with love? Ochako had a younger sister? How old was she? Why hadn't I heard about her? Todoroki? Love? My head landed with a thunk in my crossed arms. "Someone, please, shoot me." I moaned into my makeshift pillow. I lifted my head and typed a reply.

To: Ochako

From: Deku

Subject: What?

I didn't know you had a sister. What's her name? You said she had an emotion based quirk? How does it work? Is it reliable? No, actually, I don't want to know if Todoroki's having trouble with a girl, I don't want to know. Well, I kind of do. But mostly do t. I have no idea what I would feel if I knew who the girl was... Like I was dying. I guess. Ignore me, I'm rambling. Do you have any other siblings? What are their quirks?

-Deku

I hit send before I could erase anything and waited. The reply came almost instantly but it felt like forever.

To: Deku

From: Ochako

Subject: Whoops

Oops. I'm not really supposed to mention hey to other people. She doesn't leave our house much. Her name is Mika and she's seven years old. She's so cute! I hope she meets you soon. She can't be around a lot of people for long periods of time because all the conflicting emotions make her sick. And, yes, it is VERY reliable. She's watching me type this and is trying to get me to give her the keyboard but I won't do that cause I wanna know first. See you tomorrow, Deku.

-Ochako

And once again, I'm left staring at my screen. Wondering what is going on? And if I even want to know.


	5. Todoroki’sPOV (01-27 13:21:59)

I was anxious all day today for no reason it seems. Midoriya acted the same and so did Ochako. And everyone else was their typical weird selves so I wasn't too worried about them. There's a knock on my dorm door, I drag myself out of bed and answer it. There, in the doorway, is that little girl from yesterday. Yikes. How did this kid find me? But something's wrong, she looks sick. Shivering and pale, her hair and eyes are changing colors faster than I can register. I kneel so I can look her in the eye. The second they meet mine, they change again. But this time, they stay. A beautiful green. The same shade and shape as Midoriya's. Her hair becomes a longer version of his too. She throws her arms around my shoulders and shudders vefore passing out. I bring her to my bed and lay her in it as gently as I can and then I call Uraraka.

She picks up almost instantly. But she must not have checked the caller ID because she thinks I'm Midoriya. "Hey, it's about time you called, Deku. I was beginning to wo see if Mistet - "

"Uraraka," I interrupt.

Silence. Then. "Todoroki? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I kind of need your help."

"Wonderful. With what?"

"Your little sister is in my room. It's not that far from yours. Actually, it's in the same spot only on the boys' side. Maybe that's how she got here. She was looking for you." I realize I'm rambling and shut my mouth. There's silence I. The other end of the phone and I am just wondering if somehow, I said something I shouldn't have and am going through what I said when she speaks. "Mika doesn't leave the house unless there's a good reason. Did she say anything?"

"Why do t you come ask her?"

"Okay." She hangs up and I can hear her coming a few minutes later. There's. Knock on the door and I let Uraraka in. "She's sleeping." I tell her.

This seems to surprise her? "Sleeping?"

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"Kinda. She usually can't sleep when if there is a person she's not familiar with around. That's how she explains it to me anyways."

"She's - What? - seven? Wouldn't you know her sleep pattern?"

"Yes. And if she had been with us her whole life, I would. Can I see her?" I gesture to my bed and she steps into the enclosed area. "Aww. She's so cute. I just want to hug her."

"Why don't you?"

Uraraka's eyebrows raise slightly. "Have you tried to move her yet?" She asked.

I haven't and shrug.

"If anyone touches her that doesn't line up with either who she fell asleep with or the one she's dreaming about, she'll scream in pain. And good luck explaining that."

Great. I have a child in my bed who looks like what I imagine Midoriya would look like as a seven year old. "Who does she look like to you?" Uraraka asks me. I look at her for a moment, confused. "Her basic features look different to different people. Especially when she sleeps." Oh. Okay. "I've heard from mom that she looks like what Dad looked like as a kid. And the opposite from Dad. I have a theory that she looks like the person we love most when she sleeps. The more she consistently resembles them the more you love the person." Oh. Okay. "So, who does she look like to you?" I am not going to answer that question. I'm not. And thankfully, I don't have to, because the girl sits up stretches. "Hey, Onee-Chan. What are you doing here?"

Ochako smiles. "What are you doing here?" Her voice is light and slightly joking, though what the joke could be I don't have a clue. The little girl's response does absolutely nothing to clear up what on earth they could be talking about. "Giving a BIIIIG push." Ochako's mouthforms an "o" shape before breaking into a broad grin.

"Did you tell Mom and Dad where you are?"

"Yup. Told them I'm going to stay with the best big sister in the world. And that she's gonna help me. Cause these dreams are driving me insane and if they don't stop, I'm gonna go mad."

"Then why didn't you come to my room?"

"Cause he's the one having the dreams." She gestured to me, and I immediately felt Ochako's eyes on me. "Oh."

"Yeah." The girl dragged the word out. "That. And there were too many people in the main area earlier." She hopped down and went over to Ochako, slipping her hand in her bigger one. "Let's go to your room now. Deku's there. I wanna meet him."


	6. Deku’sPOV (01-27 13:26:00)

I waited for Ochako in her room. She'd left it unlocked, as though going somwhere quickly. She'd texted me and asked me to come over to her room so we could discuss going somewhere quickly. She'd texted me and asked me to come over to her room so we could discussed a certain someone from class (read: Todoroki). But she wasn't here. So I was waiting for her. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, there was a little girl who looked a lot like a mini Todoroki sitting on my lap giggling and poking my face. I jumped. And she fell off my lap with laughter. Ochako was there, sitting on her desk chair, watching the whole thing.

"One-Chan was right. You do have pretty eyes. She says your kind of plain but I think that you're pretty." One-Chan? This was Ochako's little sister? But if she related to Ochako, why did she look like Todoroki. I am suddenly glad I didn't say anything. The little girl turns to me, suddenly. "How was your dream?"

"What?" Ochako and I ask at the same time. She looks at me and I can feel my face burning with embarrassment. A smile spreads across Ochako's lips, "What were you dreaming about, Deku?"

"Wrong question, Onee-Chan. The question you're looking for is "who"?" She climb on Ochakos lap and snuggles close to her body. "And the answer is Todoroki. It was a very good dream." Especially when she adds. "It was a very good dream. They kept their shirts on this time."

I hide my face in my hands, hoping that when I open them, Ochako's wyes aren't flashing with anger. If I had a little sister and she was sharing the dreams of a horny teenage boy, I wouldn't be happy. I hear a short and when I look, she's trying not to laugh. Her arms are around the little girl and anyone would be able to tell that these two are comfortable together. "Um, it's good to finally meet you, Muka-Chan." I stick my hand out for her to shake and she looks at it, confused.

She looks at Ochako, and she nods, putting two fingers to the little girl's right temple. Mika's fac lights up and she shakes my hand up and down so enthusiastically that my wrist cracks.

"Good to meet you, Izuku."

Suddenly, the little girl yawns hugely and slides off Ocjako's lap and crawls into mine again. Almost instantly, she's asleep. "That went well." Ochako says after a long pause.

"Your little sister is super cute just like you said."

"Who does she look like to you?"

"Don't laugh at me. But she looks like what Todoroki would have looked like at that age. Hey, I said don't laugh!" Ochako was chuckling. "I'm not laughing at you. I just think that it's interesting. Mom and Dad say that they both look like her, but never agree that they do. Just the other one. I think she looks kinda like Tsu. You think she looks like Todoroki. Todoroki thinks she looks like - huh I, actually don't know who she looks like to him. He never said. That's frustrating."

My thoughts were running like the train I take home. "So, she looks like the people we have feelings for? That's how her quirk work? Interesting." Mika squirms in my lap, putting her face into the crook of my neck. My eyes widen as I am suddenly transported into what looks like Todoroki's room. I can't move but Todoroki is there. And so am I. I watch myself smile and lean into Todoroki's chest. I see myself reach for the hem of his shirt. Then everything goes fuzzy and rewinds to when Todoroki and I were talking. Well, I was talking and Todoroki is listening with a soft smile on his face. A little girl runs into the room and we look at her before Todoroki scoops her up and places her on his shoulders. I take the little girl's hand and we walk into a bright multicolored light. When I look at my husband and our child, I am filled with such happiness and love that I stop myself. Husbands? What is going on with me? Was the girl in my vision Mika? I'm so confused.

I open my eyes to find Ochako desperately trying to take Mika from me. What's going on? I look at the girl and am filled with a sudden understanding that sends shivers down my back. She is twitching and choking on something, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She clings to me tighter and that seems to quiet the seizure for a few moments, when she relaxes in the slightest, it comes back. "Who were you dreaming about, Deku?"

"Todoroki."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Ochako runs out of the room so fast that I know she's using her quirk to make herself lighter. Almost instantly, she's back dragging a Todoroki-made-balloon. It would be funny if the situation wasn't so urgent. She sends him to the floor and he wakes up with a shout. Apparently, he was asleep. He sees me and Mika and pales. He comes to us and pulls the bangs that look so much like his out of her face. He accidentally touches her sweaty forehead and she focuses on him, taking a deep breath before falling asleep. I stare at her. For the split second that she opened her eyes, they were green. Like mine. And I don't know how to process that.

"Okay. Someone is going to have to start explaining stuff. Because this is getting weird."


End file.
